Radio-frequency identification (RFID) uses electromagnetic fields to identify and track tags attached to objects. Tags are labels that are attached to an object and contain object-specific data. A tag usually contains an integrated circuit for storing and processing information and an antenna to receive and transmit a radio wave signal from a nearby RFID reader. There are both passive tags and active tags. Passive tags collect energy from a nearby RFID reader's radio waves. Active tags have a local power source and may operate at a considerable distance, up to several hundred meters, from the closest RFID reader.
Prior art RFID tag systems require an RFID reader, typically handheld, to activate the tag, gather information and download that information from the reader to a separate system. Information checks on an aircraft are typically done periodically, during aircraft maintenance / servicing and during aircraft turn arounds between flights. RFID tags are currently used to monitor critical systems such as oxygen bottles, life vests, life rafts and other safety equipment that have expiration dates. There are many other systems and components to an aircraft that will prevent the dispatch or flight of the aircraft that are not covered by existing systems.
United States Published Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0002278 A1 titled “Configuration and Monitoring System for an Aircraft Cabin Element, Fuselage and Aircraft Comprising Said System and Method of Monitoring an Aircraft,” by Boomgaarden et al. discloses a system for monitoring the status of aircraft cabin elements utilizing a plurality of RFID devices and at least one repeater. The disclosure of US 2014/0002278 A1 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
A sensor for monitoring seat occupancy on an aircraft is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,302,781, to Jouper et al., that is titled “Apparatus and Method to Monitor the Occupancy of Seating.” A sensor for monitoring available storage bin volume on an aircraft is disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0241209 A1, by Jouper et al., titled “Apparatus and Method to Monitor the Occupied Volume within a Fixed or Variable Volume.” Both U.S. Pat. No. 9,302,781 and US 2015/0241209 A1 are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties.